Conventional podiums are not generally transportable or storable because of their cumbersome size and weight. While the need for a readily transportable and storable podium has been recognized for many years, attempts to provide such a podium have generally resulted in a podium which is exceedingly difficult to assemble/disassemble, structurally defective and/or excessively heavy. Hence, a need still exists for a lightweight, structurally stable, readily transportable and storable podium which is simple to assemble and disassemble.